GOUNN
GOUNN is the 10th major single of Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on November 6, 2013 under Starchild Records. The single debuted at number 1 on the Oricon Daily charts and number 2 on the Oricon Weekly charts. The single was released on regular and limited edition. The coupling tracks is Itsuka Kimi ga which are the song written in collaboration with the singer miwa. While the third song, Momoiro Daiko Dodon-ga Bushi is a taiko-based song for the game Taiko no Tatsujin. Details The single was announced and first performed at general public in their first live shows on September 28 in Wakayama at 2013 nation-wide tour titled Momoiro Clover Z Japan Tour 2013: GOUNN. The official announcement was made on October 21, 2013 and with a special website opening. The website included by a download link for early listening to the instrumental version of the single "Natalie - GOUNN announcement and website". The music video is available from October 28 and published at Yahoo! Japan, in the following day, the video is uploaded on their official Youtube channel . The music video was initially teased in the Oita live concert of the tour two days prior to the public viewing. The song GOUNN has a theme "To find your own ideal self", as the title itself is a terminology that translates into the five functions or aspects that constitute the sentient being. (Goun (五蘊), the Japanese Buddhism terminology for Skandha). The first phrase "I want to meet you" in the lyrics refers to your own self "Natalie Power Push - GOUNN Interview". Most of part of the song and music video is heavily influenced by the world of Buddhism. Shiorin stated that the song somehow has a connection to the last song of the previous album ("Hai to Diamond") as the song carries the word "Rinne" (Samsara). It implies that this new song is starting point to their whole new journey "Ongaku to Hito December 2013 Issue". Buddhism Terminology Shiorin described the lyrics are unusual because of the use of "cool" words as she pointed out in the interview. Those words are in fact is Japanese Buddhism terminologies that rarely used in the daily conversations. The words are as follows: Tracklist *'Limited Edition' :1. GOUNN :2. Itsuka Kimi ga (いつか君が, "Someday, you did") :3. GOUNN (off vocal ver.) :4. Itsuka Kimi ga (off vocal ver.) *'Regular Edition' :1. GOUNN :2. Itsuka Kimi ga :3. Momoiro Daiko Dodon-ga Bushi (ももいろ太鼓どどんが節, lit."Pink Drum Throbbing Melody) :4. GOUNN (off vocal ver.) :5. Itsuka Kimi ga (off vocal ver.) :6. Momoiro Taiko Dodon-ga Bushi (off vocal ver.) Single Information *'GOUNN' **Lyrics: Natsumi Tadano **Composer: Shihori **Arrangement: Atsushi Kimura **Guitar & Programming：NARASAKI **Bass：Hama Okamoto（OKAMOTO'S） **Drum：Pierre Nakano（Ling Tosite Sigure） **Electric tabla：ASA-CHANG **Programming：Atsushi Kimura *'Itsuka Kimi ga' **Lyrics: Momoiro Clover Z and miwa **Composer: miwa **Arrangement: Naoki-T **A.Guitar & Chorus：miwa **E.Guitar, Other Instruments & Programming : Naoki-T *'Momoiro Daiko Dodon-ga Bushi' **Theme song for the game Taiko no Tatsujin Wii **Lyrics: Naozumi Masuko **Composer: Tomoyasu Kamiharako **Arrangement: Dohatsuten **Guitar: Tomoyasu Kamiharako **Bass: Yasuji Shimizu **Drum: Katsuhiko Sakatsume **Taiko: Shuichi Hidano Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Chart Positions Oricon :Weekly Sales: 77,581 :Monthly Reported Sales: 89,379 :Monthly Rank: 6 :Yearly Reported Rank: 78 :Yearly Reported Sales: 90,569 :Total Reported Sales:89,379 Recochoku *Weekly :Recochoku Weekly Digital Single Download: 7th :Recochoku Music Video: 3rd *Monthly :Recochoku Weekly Digital Single Download: 29th :Recochoku Music Video: 8th Lyrics For the B-Side songs lyrics, see Itsuka Kimi ga and Momoiro Daiko Dodon-ga Bushi Romaji = Anata ni aitai yo tabiji wa eien no kanata Shogyoumujou no dokoka ni keshite kawaranu mono Bonnou na no kana kono ai Zenzen muyoku ni nanka narenai Nannimo iwanai demo jintsuuriki de wakaru Zensei mo isshoni ita you na karuma Unto hekomasare naita hi Sonna koto no hou ga wasurerarenai Sokkenai dakedo hontou wa yasashii Oi tsukitai yoku niteru hito Ganbatte ganbatte tsumi ageta genseki Koppamijin ni kuzure ochiteita mayoi no sei da yo to Mayakashi hyakki da karakau karakara warau Honmono no kiseki wa yoi inga ouhou no hate Kiseki ja nakute jibun no naka kara michibiku michi no chikara Itsudemo aitai yo fushigi na shinkuronishiti de Tamashii no oku tsunagatteiru Fukureta kanjou anata no te no hira Kanro no nioi Shanbara ya shanimuni muni Zannen na machi no ue wo zanzoku na oni ga odoru Kokoro de abareru amanojaku wo jouka shite miseru Ayashii jaki Daijoubu hitori de dekiru tte Toosaketa no wo shitte hoshii kara Konna toki bakka tayoru no wa iya da na Oretari shinai sugata misetai Konna ni mo konna ni mo yobareteru hikareru Ten mo chi mo naku aisuru kyouchi he tonde ikeru no ka Toikakeru koe ga dou ya to doyadoya warau Chigire sou na omoi ni mou namae wa tsukenai yo Koi toka yuujou da toka zenbu wo koeteru subete ga aru Anata ni aitai yo suiren no michi no dokoka de Tamashii no oku tsunagatteiru Uzumaku kanjou kiyomete ikitai Itsuka wa owari yuku sore ga sadame da to kiita Shousha hissui demo okotowari watashi wa watashi no keshin ni naritai Ah Honmono no kiseki wa yoi inga ouhou no hate Kiseki ja nakute jibun no naka kara michibiku michi no chikara Kizukasareru tame ni gekidou no kawari osaeta Ikitoshi ikerumono no mandara inori no negai no kotoba wo okuru yo Kansha mo komete Shangurira shanimuni muni Zankoku na oni ga sasou socchi no michi wa ja no michi Iriguchi wa yoi yoi deguchi wa nai damasarenai yo Ayashii jaki |-| Original = あなたに逢いたいよ 旅路は永遠の彼方 諸行無常のどこかに けして変わらぬもの 煩悩なのかな、この愛 ぜんぜん無欲になんかなれない なんにも言わないでも神通力でわかる 前世も一緒にいたような カルマ うんとへこまされ泣いた日 そんなことのほうが忘れられない そっけない だけど本当はやさしい 追いつきたい よく似てるひと がんばって がんばって 積みあげた原石 木っ端みじんに崩れ落ちていた 迷いのせいだよと、 マヤカシ百鬼だ からかうカラカラ 嗤う ほんものの奇跡は よい因果応報の果て 奇跡じゃなくて 自分の中からみちびく未知の力 いつでも逢いたいよ 不思議なシンクロニシティで 魂の奥 つながっている ふくれた感情 あなたの手のひら 甘露の匂い シャンバラや・遮二無二・無二 残念な街の上を 残酷な鬼が通る 心であばれる アマノジャクを 浄化してみせる 怪シ百鬼 大丈夫一人で出来るって 遠ざけたのを知ってほしいから こんな時ばっか頼るのは嫌だな 折れたりしない姿見せたい こんなにも こんなにも 呼ばれてる惹かれる 天も地も無く愛する境地へ 飛んでいけるのか 問いかける声がどうやとドヤドヤ 笑う ちぎれそうな思いに もう名前は付けないよ 恋とか友情だとか 全部を超えてる全てがある あなたに会いたいよ 睡蓮の道のどこかで 魂の奥繋がっている 渦巻く感情浄めていきたい いつかは終わりゆく それが定めだと聞いた 盛者必衰 でもお断り 私は私の化身になりたい Ah 本物の奇跡は 良い因果応報の果て 奇跡じゃなくて自分の中から導く未知の力 気付かされるために 激動のかわりおさえた 生き年生けるものの曼陀羅 祈りの願いの言葉を送るよ 感謝も込めて シャングリラ 遮二無二無二 残酷な鬼が誘う そっちの道は蛇の道 入口はよいよい 出口はない 騙されないよ 怪しい邪鬼 Promotional Trading Cards The single CD campaign came with a special trading card for each purchase in a certain CD shop or department store chain (one out of 22 versions for each CD shop). The trading card also gallery can also be viewed on the gallery section of the special website. Kanako_Gounn_Tower.png|TOWER RECORDS Shiori_Gounn_HMV.png|HMV Ahrin_Gounn_Tsutaya.png|TSUTAYA RECORDS Momoka_Gounn_Yamano.png|Yamano Music Reni_Gounn_Shinseido.png|Shinseido Kanako_Gounn_Promo.png|King e-SHOP Shiorin_Gounn_Promo.png|Yamada Denki Ahrin_Gounn_Promo.png|Joshin Momoka_Gounn_Promo.png|Bic Camera Reni_Gounn_Promo.png|Lammtarra Kanako_Gounn_Yodobashi.png|Yodobashi Camera Shiori_Gounn_Diskunion.png|Diskunion Ayaka_Gounn_WonderGOO.png|WonderGOO Momoka_Gounn_Ikea.png|Ikea Reni_Gounn_Bunkyodo.png|Bunkyodo Kanako_Gounn_Sofmap.png|Sofmap Shiori_Gounn_Village.png|Village Vanguard Ayaka_Gounn_CK.png|Circle K Momoka_Gounn_Rakuten.png|Rakuten Books Reni_Gounn_Seven.png|Seven Net Momoclo_Gounn_Promo.png|Ippan Momoclo_Gounn_Promo_2.png|Amazon.co.jp Trivia *In contrary to the previous singles, this is the first single that was announced just after its promotional tour was started. the name GOUNN was announced as the tour title before it was revealed the name is also used as the single name. *The access to the special website was through the '5TH DIMENSION' special website at the first time when the single was announced. The website was filled with many "EMERGENCY" signs, and by clicking on them in order, "GOUNN" special website can be accessed. *This is the only major single that was released in 2013. *Itsuka Kimi ga was announced 4 days prior to the release date, the single promotion around that time listed the second track as "TBA". *The music video won MTV VIDEO MUSIC AWARDS JAPAN 2014 award for the best group video award. *The single promotional pictures mainly represent fire, as opposed to Naite mo Iin Da yo that represents water. *This is the last single to be released under Starchild Records. References External Links *Official GOUNN Special Website - the content has changed to accompany Tour DVD release *Natalie Power Push - GOUNN interview *White-Screen - Interview with Music Video director Masashi Kawamura Navigation Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 Releases Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Singles Category:Momoiro Clover Z Releases Category:Starchild Records Releases Category:Major Singles Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs